Tea With a Twist
by Keeper of the Stars
Summary: Draco gives Harry and Ron spiked tea...
1. Study Group

I have always been a little homophobic. But I became nmore so when I found out Harry and Draco had gotten together. I had been dating Hermoine for a while when he and Draco came out over the summer. When I did find out I was even more scared of him. Its not that I don't like gay people, its just that they scare me with the things they do with men or women. Then a few days after Harry and Draco had come out my little sister came out and said she was dating Pavarti. Then after that I got even more scared.  
  
It was a normal day at Hogwarts and I had just finished breakfast and was walking out of the Great Hall and then Peeves came up and triped me. " Fuck you Peeves!!!" I said picking up my books. He just went along laughing like he always does and went off to go ruin someone elses day. " Hey let me help you." Said Harry running over to me and getting on his knees. " Hey, Draco come help us." He yelled to Draco who was walking over towards us. " Ron, I was wondering if you wanted to come to a study group with me and Draco here." Harry said putting his arms around Draco's waist. "Yea, do you want to come?" Draco said looking bored. He had always hated me even though Harry had told him to be nice to me and Hermy. " Um.. Uh. sure." I said looking shocked at how they were acting. " Ok, see you tonight in the common room." Harry said running off with Draco. I watched them until they tunred left and went into a broom closet. As I turned to walk away I could hear the moans from down the hall. I was dreading that night and was even thinking about telling Hermoine to come with me but I knew she wouldn't come. So I was to be left with 2 gay men trying to study. I was scared of what might happen. 


	2. The SoH

~~~ Chapter 2 ~~~  
  
Later that day I met up with my group called SoH wich stands for Scared of Homos. I haven't had many members join my group but so far I have Angelina Johnson, Neveille Longbottom, and Padma Patell. Padma was mostly scared because her sister had been dating my sister since our 4th year. She was mostly scared of becoming gay herself because of her sister. I told her over and over that becoming gay wasn't bad and wasn't catchable. My group is not a group against gay/lesbiens but we are only scared of the things they do together. Anyways, I went to my group and told them of my study plans with Draco and Harry. Padma almost had to be taken to the hospital wing she was so frantic. I told the group that I was going and that Harry is still going to be my friend even though he is gay. When I left everyone was talking about it. After that I told Hermy about it and she said ' its great Harry and Draco are able to show their affection for each other and not feel weird about it. And they know about the SoH and still think its wonderful.' She talked about it all the way up to the boys dormitary. She had promised to fool around with me this afternoon. When we got to the room she was still talking about the whole Harry and Draco thing and so we didn't even get past kissing. I gave up on trying to convince her to shut her mouth so I just let her go talk to her girl friends about their relationship. I was still dreading about later that night 7:00 sharp Harry had told me in the common room.  
  
Sorry these chapters are so short. I will write more in the next chapter. PLEASE PLEASE R&R. I need to know how I'm doing, this is my first story. I wrote this story before I wrote it now but it was a lot shorter than this so I'm just trying to make them longer. ( Thanx for reading!!! 


	3. the twisted tea

Author's notes~ I'm sorry that this is soooo spread out I was meaning to put the next chapter out but I've been so busy with school work. I will try to make this chapter longer than the other ones. Also thank you all for the reviews. I know you all think this is an "interesting" story I will try and make it more interesting but remember this is my first story. Ok and now for the third chapter of Tea With a Twist.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I walked slowly into the library and looked around for Harry and Draco. Then as I was scanning the right side of the room I saw Harry and Draco making out and really getting into it. I walked over and stood there for about a minute and then cleared my throut and that got their attention to get Harry off of Draco's lap.  
  
" O, sorry Ron, didn't see you there." Harry said fixing his shirt and wiping his mouth from all of the lip stick Draco had on it was all over Harry's face.  
  
" Yea, sorry you little half witt we were really getting into and OUCH!! " Draco said grabbing his foot, Harry had stoped on it so he would shut it.  
  
" Anyways, lets get started." I said sitting down on the chair next to Draco. As we all reached into our packs Harry and I pulled out our books while Draco pulled out a canister and 3 little cups. "What's that for?" I said looking scared.  
  
" O, it's a little tea I made that will keep us up so we can study long and hard." Darco said pouring some of the tea into our cups. I was a little hesitent to drink it I didn't trust the Malfoy's as much as Harry did. " O, come on you git drink up before it gets cold." Draco said lifting the cup up to me.  
  
I took a drink and it tasted sweeter than just regular tea. " What did you put in this, Malfoy?" I said looking into my cup.  
  
" O don't worry, I just added some ingredients to it in potions today so it will be sure to keep us up. " said Draco drinking the rest of his. I thought to myself what the hell, it tastes good. The next thing I knew I was laughing so hard I couldn't breath. I looked over at Harry and Draco and they were making out again.  
  
I said," I want a kiss." As I leaned over to Harry and gave him a huge kiss. It was the most wonderful thing ever to experance. After that we did things gay couples didn't even dream of. I had to stifle some of my moans cause we were in a library but I did let a few slip. After the wonderful threesom we all just fell to the floor panting and naked.  
  
When I woke up to a gasp and a little shreeck and to my surprise I found Hermoine and my younger sister Ginny with their hands over their mouthes.  
  
Hope you all like it Im going to work on ch.4 now. ( 


	4. The Twist

~Authors notes~ Well, this is the end of my first story. I hope you all liked it, I'm going to write another one and its not going to be like this one at all. I'm thinking of naming it "Hate, Love, Fate". I hope you all will read and review on it. This has been fun!  
  
P.S Im going to get better at writing these, I know I am. This is only my first one.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Hermoine took a step back and her eyes got wide. I scrambled up my clothing and tried to my manily area. " Hermy, I'm so sorry you had to find out this way." I said walking towards her and holding my shirt around my bottom parts. " I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I'm. gay." " Wow," she said uncovering her mouth. " Im just shocked you cmae out first. " She said. "What?" Isaid tilting my head. " Your not the only gay person in the room. I'm gay too. I just didn't know how to tell you. Im sorry too." She said putting her hand on my arm. " Wow, this is great now we both don't have to live a lie. " I said with a smile. " Another thing is Ginny and me have been dating for about a month now." She said putting her arm around her shoulder. " That's great for you!" I said. As Hermoine walked out with Ginny she turned and said, " O yea, if your looking for a boyfriend I heard Seamus just came out himself. " She said with a wink. " I'll have to look into that. " I said with a sneaky smile. The End ~Authors Notes~ I hope you liked my story. Im going to be starting another one and it will be longer and better than this one. ( Be sure to read it. 


End file.
